Chloe Perth At Hogwarts: The First Year
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: This is a series of Stories about My OC Chloe Perth. A young witch who thinks she's a Muggle-born and goes to Hogwarts. She's Starting the same year as Harry and the others brave Gryffindors. Follow her adventure though her first year and meets Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and many other Characters form the Books/Films, along with my own character. Not a Harry and OC Romance Fic
1. The Prologue

This story begins on the 6th of September in 1979, in Longford London on the street called Hamstion road, at house number 178 where a loving couple is about to get the surprise of their life, or a miracle in there eyes. You see the couple is a married couple in their late twenties trying to start a family, however they have not yet been about to conceive child.

In this mans eyes it was the perfect place to hide his infant daughter who was only a few hours old. His partner had died in child birth and there was a war going on, it was not the best place for a baby to grow. He decided to look for a place for the child weeks ago just encase something happened and they needed to hide the child quickly.

His friend tried to convince him that they would look after her as they were expecting a little boy soon but he knew it would be unfair of him to burden them and keep the child where it will grow up in war. No, it was better to the child if he just left her here, when the war was over, he'd come back for her but right now it was for her own good.

It was dark out, even this time of summer, when the man apparate to in front of the house. With the little baby girl in his arms rapped in a pale green blanket. The little one was fast asleep cooing as she breathed out. The man looked down at the child and gave a sad smile. She looked just like her mother and had even had a tuff of blond hair on her head.

However he had cut it off, and put it in the pendent around his neck under his shirt. It made him feel closer to her and was going to be the only thing he had of her until he saw her again. He looked at the infant one more time before he turned her do her sleeping face was looking right at him.

"Now listen Chloe" he said in a sad voice, knowing that she wont remember any of this, "I need you to be good for this couple, you'll be with them for probably a long time, while I'm away, but I promise to come back for you when all this over and the bad man's gone, ok." The child began to wake up and move in his arms, as if she was struggling against him, wanting him to stay.

"Now don't do that and make it hard for me to leave, you know I have to go, or the others would be lost without me" and with that said he put the little girl on the step of the house and pulled out a note form his pocket along with a small paper packet, lying it on top of the child. "Salvio Hexia" he whispered softly. It made him feel better knows that she cannot be attacked while she was out in the open. "Good Bye Chloe, I'll see you soon" and with that he pressed to doorbell and disapprate away.

A tired man opened the door in blue and white striped Pyjamas in a dark blue dressing gown. He looked down as the bundle. He looked shocked at then called out

"Honey, come quick!" he picked up the bundle and brought her inside and closed the door, with his foot. His wife came down stairs in tying her hot pink dressing gown over her short pale pink night gown, when she saw the bundle; she almost fell down the stairs. She walked quickly the rest of the way down and came to stand in front of her husband with a look of disbelief on her face. She turned her gaze form the bundle to her husband.

"Is this a dream?" she asked in shock. Her husband gave a chuckle.

"If it is, we've having the same one" he replied holding the bundle closer to him. He then saw the note and paper packet on top. He passed the bundle to his wife and took the note and packet off of it. The packet said on it, 'Mix all of this with warm milk' he then looked at the note.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Perth__._

_This is my little girl Chloe who was born today at 1pm on the 6__th__ of September. I have had to leave her behind as my life is too dangerous for such an innocent life at the moment. I ask if you would please look after her like she was your own for I know that you both want to have a child, so this is me asking if you would please be selfish and look after her for me._

_**SB**_

_P.S. the powder in the paper is for Mrs Perth as it will allow her to breast feed Chloe._

Mr Perth looked to his wife and the little girl and fell in love with the sight of the baby in his wife's arms, it made him want a child of his own even more. However he was quite content with just having this bundle for now. And so he decided that he would look after the girl for this stranger till he came for his little. So the Perth family went to bed with their new family member; Chloe Perth.

31 July 1991

(About 11 years and 10 months later.)

In the time that had to come to pass, the Perths had done as SB had asked and look after the little girl bring her up thing that she was theirs and about a year later they had, had their own little boy. Mr Perth believes that it had something to do with the powder that Mrs Perth had taken to breast feed Chloe, because as soon as she had drank the powder mixed with milk a week later they found out that she was pregnant.

Both were grateful to the person known as SB and promised to look after the little girl as thanks to the kind stranger that had given them two gifts that night almost eleven years ago, a sweet little girl and an adorable little boy of their own. But they were always worried of what the little girl will think when her real father came for her.

Would she leave them thinking that they didn't really love her? Would she hate them because they weren't her real parents and had lied to her all those years? They decided that they would tell her when she was sixteen. But they hadn't expected what would happen next.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

SLAM.

The alarm switched off and the hand that had slammed down on the alarm's stop button went back under the pale green sheets. The sheets where scrunched up everywhere on the bed and the only thing visible form the sheets was a mess of long blond wavy hair they was spend out over the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Chloe it time to get up" Mrs Perth said as she was the other side of the girl's door. When there was no reply, she sighed and opened the door. "Chloe you need to get up its ten o'clock"

"But it's the holidays" came a whiney voice form under the covers. "Why do I have to get up, I wanna sleep" Mrs Perth gave a soft smile as looked over to the lump of covers. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side.

"But everyone out of bed now, you have to get up" and then Chloe her 'mothers arm and pulled her down and though the side of the covers over the top of her.

"Not there not only half of the house it out of bed" she grumbled and nuzzled her face into her solf pillow. This only made Mrs Perth laugh at her 'daughter's' antics.

"No, I think not, I'm not in my bed I'm tapped in yours" she said smugly.

"You never said it had to be there own bed and I never said you was in your bed" Chloe countered as she rolled over so that her side facing the wall. Mrs Perth only rolled her eyes and sat up, taking the covers with her as she did as they were still over her head.

"Come on up, young lady or you're not allowed to go to read tonight past seven" she said as she stood up and removed the covers form her head. She then folded the cover in half and laid it on the end of the bed. Chloe sat up and glared at her mother. However didn't look very scary been as her hair was going in all directions and really fizzy. She was also wearing bale blue pyjamas with cute pink bunny heads on it.

"Don't give me that look, please get dressed and make your bed I'm going down stairs to make breakfast so be quick please" she said as she made her way to the door and closed it. Chloe sighed in defect and knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep now, put on her glasses and stood up to unfolded her cover.

She lifted it up in to the air and laid it on the bed and patted in down and moved the pillows into two pile on each side of the bad. Her sheets and pillow were pale green, but the bed structure and the mattress were white and had two draws that slide out form under it. It's where she kept her shoe and winter wear; woolly hats, mittens, scarves all that.

She walked over to her crest of doors in left corner under her bookshelf and opened the bottom drawers where all her towels were. She grabbed the biggest one and moved to take a shower before she got dressed and went down stairs.

About half an hour later she came aback in with the towel around her and mover over to her wardrobe between her bed and her desk on the back wall.

"What do I wear today" she muttered as she looked thought her clothes. She stopped and looked at her red long sleeve top and grinned. She took it out then moved back to her draws and grabbed a pair of jeans form the second draw and got dressed.

Once she was dressed she made her way out her room with the book she was reading for the last two days, 'the Hobbit' by J. K. K. Tolkien. She walked along the corridor and stopped at her 'brother's' door, then let a grin cross her face as she opened it.

"Go away Chloe, I've been up for three hours" Thomas replied as he just sat there looking at his computer screen. He had got there Parents to get the Amiga 2000 for school, were as she had asked for a bigger bookcase and some more text books to study with. They both were in the same year but Thomas was born 17th June 1980 and she was born 6th September 1979 so she was the oldest in the year where as he was on of the youngest.

"Aw, you're no fun" she pouted as she came into the room and made her way to the him, weaving in and out of piled clothes on the floor. "You know, mum gave you a washing basket for a reason, right?" she asked as she made it to his desk and leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder looking at what he was writing.

"It's full, now leave, I'm busy" he demanded but didn't even look at her.

"What, you're too busy to even talk to your big sis? How mean" she replied dramatically, still he didn't look at her, only continued to type away. "What are you doing anyway, it's the summer holidays" she said as she tried to read what he was writing, but he turned off the monitor and turned in his chair to face her.

"One, it's none off your business what I do, Two, I've told you not to come in my room like I don't go into yours, and Three aren't you suppose to be down stairs eating or whatever it is you do all day" he said as he glared, to which Chloe just rolled her eyes. Then she gave him a grin.

"Fine, I'll leave but you have bring ALL the clothes off your floor downstairs for mum to wash"

"Fine" and with that he got up and started to pick up all the clothes and though them into the left corner where the clothes basket was. Once all the clothes where removed he went over to it and tied to pick it up but failed, badly. Thomas what more of a nerd than athletic and Chloe knew this, so she tried to get him to build his strength, which was pathetic, whenever she could?

She watched him struggle for five minutes and he still hadn't managed to pick it up a foot of the floor. She rolled her eyes and moved to help him by grabbing the other end and they made their way down the stairs, along the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, what is that?" their mother yelled when she saw the huge pile of clothes in the basket.

"Thomas washing of his floor" Chloe said as she tied to look as innocence as an eleven year old could. She knew her mother would act this way, but she knew that it was time to intervene in Tom's room or it would get worse. Mrs Perth turned her gaze to her son with a scolding look on her face.

"Well been as it's yours, Thomas Duncan Perth today you can have a laundry lesson, I am fed up with having to clean ALL you clothes in one go" she said with a smirk. Chloe didn't even have to look at her brother to know that he'd turned pale.

"Bu-but-but she told me too" he cried out as he let go of the basket to throw his arms in the arm and point at her. This cause the basket to tilled and because Chloe wasn't expecting it she fell back dorm the shove the basket made and she fell to the floor with a squeak and the clothes all fell all on top of her.

"Oh My God! Chloe!" Mrs Perth yelled as she run to the girl and kneel by her moving some of the pile so that she could breath, Thomas just stood there looking at the girl.

"Sorry Chlo, I didn't mean too" she said as he moved to kneel the other side of her. Chloe sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"I'm good, I'm good" she said and then looked between her mother and Tom and decided it was time to lighten the mood "but I think I need another shower, I now smell of Tom's bedroom floor" she said and her and Tom burst out laughing, where as Mrs Perth just sigh with relief.

"No I think you'll survive, come on up you get" she said and she stood up pulling her two children to their feet.

"Come on, go sit at the table and I'll bring your breakfast, Thomas clear up your clothes form the floor and take them to the washroom.

"Yes Mum" they said together and Chloe helped Thomas clean up the clothes back into the basket and them moved to sit at the table, when she was seated she opened her book and started to read, while Thomas pushed the basket toward the door that led to the patio. He then pushed it toward the right to the extension where there was a room where the clothes were cleaned.

Suddenly the post flap in the door clunked, meaning that the morning post was here. Mrs Perth placed a plate of Bacon, eggs and been in front of her.

"Put the book down and eat please Chloe" she said as she put it down and moved toward the arch that separated the dinning room and the living room.

"Ok Mum" and she put 'the hobbit' down and began to eat her bacon.

Mrs Perth went to the door and picked up several envelopes but on the top was a cream coloured one that read:

_**Miss Chloe Perth**_

_**178 Hamstion Road, **_

_**Longford **_

_**London**_

'What on earth' Mrs Perth thought as she read the name over and over again. 'Who on earth is writing to Chloe, Why are they writing to Chloe' she glanced over her shoulder towards the girl happily eating her breakfast. 'Maybe I just won't give it to her, she doesn't normally get any mail, it's not like it's going to really affect her by not getting it' she shook her head mentally 'no I can't keep any more secrets form her, man up Anne and just give her the letter.'

"Chloe she yelled to the young girl. Chloe looked up from her plate to her mother.

"Yes mum"

"You got a letter" Anne said as she held it up as she made her way over to the table with it and sat down at the end so Chloe was to her right and handed her the letter. Chloe wiped her hands on her napkin and looked at the envelope. She turned it over to find a red wax seal on it. It looked nice so she didn't want to ruin it, so she peeled it careful so as not to tear it. Inside the paper was also a creamy colour with green ink.

Chloe took them out and began to read it:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf, Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

**Dear Ms Perth.**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
**Yours sincerely,**  
**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

**P.S.** I will be visiting this night to help you get ready for the year and hep explain how things are done, please be expecting me.

Chloe couldn't help but burst out laughing. Anne gave her quiz full look.

"What so funny dear" she asked, here she was worrying what the letter said and there her daughter is laughing at it.

"Someone seems to think it's funny to send me a letter telling me I'm a witch" she continued to giggle but Anne was shocked and suddenly her mind was working a mile a minute. It made sense. The powder SB gave her had allowed her to produce breast milk for Chloe and there was no known way to do that, expect being pregnant and having gone though thoughts stages at least once.

There were also the things that had been happing lately. The other day when she woke Chloe up telling her to shower the girl had got up, grabbed a towel and moved towards the bathroom; see went to go make the girl's bed for her but it was already made. One thing was for sure, something was up.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter the Next will be posted soon as i can

-MSW-


	2. The Truth Explained

Hey people, i thought I'd be nice and give you all a treat and update to the next chapter quickly to get you all interested in it, big thank you to Southern Girl Always who reviewed on my last chapter. Hope you like it, i own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J K Rowling. i only own the plot and My Ocs. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Later that evening, around six o'clock, Mr Perth came home to find his wife sitting in the middle of their thirteen seated couch knitting with different shades of green wool in her kitting bag by her foot. Chloe sitting in the left corner of the couch reading with her feet curled around her as she read which ever of her large collection of books she was reading at the moment. He knew that him and Anne always spoiled the kids when it was the right occasion.

Christmas, Birthdays, even at Easter, when they get presents along with their chocolate eggs. However he was glad that his children didn't act like they were spoiled. That's why when Thomas asked if he could have a computer for his birthday they agreed, also because they had brought Chloe a new Bookcase been as she was running low on room on her other one for her many, many, many books. He turned towards Thomas and found that him lying on his stomach on the right side of the couch watch his cartoon on the TV.

"Hey everyone" he said as he made his way into the room loosening his tie.

"Hey Dad/Dear" they said, Chloe not looking up form her book, Thomas not looking away from the TV. Anne looked up at him with a smile. "How was work?"

"It was tiring" he said as he went round the back and leaned over and gave her a little peck on the lips.

"Ew gross dad" Thomas said as he made a face at his parents.

"Oh pipe down Tom, their married, their are allowed to be lovey dovey you know" Chloe said still not looking up form her book. She had got to where the dwarf company was facing the white orc in the forest after escaping the goblin King's realm. Mr Perth moved beside her so that only the couch back was between them a plucked her book out of her hand. "Hey I deafened you" she yelled at her 'dad' and moved to get her book back but he just moved it further away.

"I know but where's my kiss from my little girl" he said as he pouted. Chloe just rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and grabbed the book back form him. "Oh honey, our daughter is becoming so cold to me, her old poor father" he cried as he moved toward his wife who had gone back to her knitting.

"What do you except, you stole her nook for blackmail" she said as she didn't even look at her husband, she was knitting Chloe a beanie hat because one, she didn't like any of the ones in the shops they were to over the Top, two, Chloe loved homemade stuff, she had said once that they made her feel at home even thought he may be on holiday or away form home a couple of days, and three, she needed something to do now that the kids were going to be home all summer doing there own things.

"I mean really Phillip dear, what makes you think that he wouldn't be mad at you when you interrupted her at a good part I imagine or she would have looked up when you walked thought the door like she always does, now wouldn't she" she continued as she look up to see what it was what her son was watching when the advertisements she turned to look at her son.

"Thomas" she said to catch his attention. Tom turned to look at her. "Why don't you tell your father what you've been doing all day" Phillip looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. His wife never did any thing with out a reason, so now his was curious as to what he had been doing that he needed to know. Tom sat up with his head down.

"I learned how to do the laundry with mum, because Chloe told me that I should bring down all my dirty clothes form off my floor down stairs to be washed" he said quietly in shame. He knew what his mother was getting at when she had told him to tell his dad about it, he also knew his dad would be mad at him.

"Yes but what also happen when you and Chloe brought it down stairs into the _**tiled**_ floor kitchen" she knew he was avoiding that bit so then he wouldn't get shouted at, but Phillip had to know because it could have been worse and Chloe could have been really hurt. Now Phillip understood why Anne had brought it up, he looked over to Chloe and saw that there weren't any ban aids any where to be seen or bandages so she wasn't injured to badly.

"When Mum yelled at me for bringing it down all in one go, I let go of the basket and Chloe ended up falling back and hitting her head, with the clothes falling on top of her" he said as he could feel the tears coming. He hadn't meant for it to happen, he was just scared by mum raising her voice and went to balm Chloe, like they always did. "I didn't mean to and I said sorry, really I hadn't" he said as he looked up to his dad, eyes glazed over in sadness" Phillip Sighed.

"It's ok, just don't do it again you could end up killing you sister brain cells" he said trying to lighten the mood, Chloe court on and played along.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. "Don't think that a hit to the head will stop me from beating you at scrabble, dad, I could beat you if I lost all my brain cells, remember last time we played, you tried to tell me that 'Huggle' is a word"

"Excuse me it is a word for what I do every night with your mother when we go to bed, it is a cross between hug and cuddle. Lasts slightly longer than a hug and is good when comforting mildly upset people" he counted smartly but Anne just sighed.

"Honey, she has a point, just because you say it doesn't mean that it is allowed in a game of Scrabble, and Chloe stop teasing your father please, you know he had just come back form work" she said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. And they all turned their attention to the door.

"Are we expecting anyone dear" Phillip asked as moved to the door. Anne also stood and moved as well.

"Not to my Knowledge" she replied as they got the arch she turned to the kids. "Stay there for a minute, ok?" and then went to open the door. As she opened the door there stood a middle aged woman with in a velvet forest green cape and black pointed witches hat.

"Good Evening, By any chance are you two Mr Phillip Perth and Mrs Anne Perth, Mother and Father of Chloe Perth?" she asked in a plain voice.

"Yes" Phillip relied and they saw that she gave a sigh of relief, "Who are you?"

"I am Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" she said proudly and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm here to help you prepare Chloe for Hogwarts under the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's request, you should of got a note in the letter that was sent saying I'd be popping in" she continued. "May I come in?" Anne gave her own sigh of relief.

"So that was what that letter was" she said then gave the McGonagall an acquired. "Please come in" she said as she opened the door wider for the lady. Phillip gave them both a confused look.

"What letter?"

"Chloe got a letter this morning, it was a surprise but I didn't read it because it was hers, but after she read it, I'm sorry to say that Chloe didn't take the letter very seriously, she burst out laughing when she read it so I didn't even look at it, I'm sorry" she apologized. Minerva eyes soften at this. It was common for this to happen and she always had to go the Muggle-borns homes to explain what was going on.

"That's all right Muggle-borns tend to not to believe the letters, thought I have to admit she is the first to laugh at the letter" she said with a little chuckle at the end.

"'Muggle-Born'?" Phillip asked confused. Minerva eyes widen with shock, how could she have been so stupid.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, that was so rude" she cried, both gave her a confused look, she straighten. "Muggle is what us witches and wizards call non-magical people, such as your selves, a Muggle born is what a child who was born into a non-magical parents" Anne looked to Phillip at this then back to Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall would you like to come and sit down and have a cup of tea there is something we must tell you before you talk to Chloe about this" Anne said as she offered her arm to the woman.

"I don't see why not, the evening is still young, unless I'm holding you up, you look like your about to go out for the evening, that skirt is very lovely" Minerva said as she took the woman's arm. Anne smiled happily, she was wearing her knee length blue slim skirt with a pale blue blouse.

"Chloe, Thomas can you go to your rooms please me and your mother have to talk to this lady in privet" Phillip said to the children as the three made their way into the room.

"Fine" Thomas he said as he got up and moved towards the stair to go up.

"Can I go sit outside for a bit please dad, it's still light and I hear it's meant to be a cool night" Chloe asked as she closed her book, placing her bookmark in it.

"Yes all right, but when we say come in, you are to come in, not like last time when you argued, or its lights out at eight, got it" Anne said in a stern voice of warning. Minerva gave the child the once over and could tell straight away that she was going to be a powerful witch one day, with the right teaching. Chloe nodded and went thought the dining room and out the glass doors, shutting them after walking though.

Phillip showed Minerva the couch while Anne went into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Once the water was on she came back though to the living room.

"Would you like tea or coffee Professor McGonagall? Dear?" she asked them both and she grabbed the coffee table doily cloth form the self in the cuboids and lied in on the table.

"A cup of tea would be nice please" Minerva answered while she took off her hat and levitated it towards the hat rack in the hallway.

"Coffee love, Chloe isn't going to be doing that all the time she here is she" Phillip asked as he paled form watching the magic, where as Anne looked amazed.

"You know that could come in handy" Anne said as she moved back in the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Minerva chuckled at Anne's reaction.

"Yes, many mothers have said that Mrs Perth; however Mr Perth you will not have to worry about it for a long time. No Witch or wizard is allowed to us magic unsupervised by an older witch or wizard until they pass their seventeenth birthday" replied as she laid her hands in her lap, her long cape sleeves falling either side of her legs.

"That's good, god knows what she would do with her magic" Phillip said with a sigh of relief and smirk on her face. Anne came back in with her tea tray. The tray had her tea pot and two tea cups and Phillip coffee.

"You know she would really do anything with it Phillip, apart form read in the dark and levitate her book when her arms hurt" Anne defended. "Anyway we should be grateful that it's Chloe, not Thomas with magic. Aw that reminds me" she said as she put down the try on the table them moved to the cabinet. Inside they had put the blanket and note. "Chloe isn't our child, and form what your saying I believe that her father was a wizard"

Minerva face became serious as Anne finished. Anne handed her the note and then poured the tea. Once Minerva had read it over she looked at the two.

"Is there any clue as two who this 'SB' is, has anyone ever came to get the child?" she asked as she passed the note back to Anne.

"There is this crest in the corner of the blanket we found it in" she said as she took the note and gave her the blanket. "really we owe this stranger, you see our son was born nine mouths after Chloe, and we think I got pregnant because of the powder that I took, when the doctors had a month before had told us that I may never get pregnant, and never give birth to a live child" she said with a small sad smile.

"It was all like a dream come true, we got a child of our own and got to raise a boy and a girl, we promised together that we would tell Chloe when the time was right that she wasn't ours, I guess that time is now, but I had hoped to wait until she was eighteen to tell her" she said as she looked towards her husband who was looking at Chloe sitting in a chair on the Patio. Minerva looked at the crest a recognized intermediately and turn her head to look at the child.

"It can't be"she mutter and then looked at the crest again. Anne had heard her clearly, but Phillip only heart a mummer.

"whats wrong?" Anne asked. Minerva turned her head to look Anne straight in the eyes.

"This is the crest of the Blacks"

* * *

And thats it for now, will update soon. Please review and some feedback on how it is. Harsh cirtism is apparted, becuase i just know i'm misspelled something somewhere in here. Until the next one.

-MSW-


	3. The Hidden Black and Truths

"Who are the Blacks?" Phillip asked a worried look came across his face when Minerva's voice changed its tone. By her tone he and Anne knew something was up.

"The Black family is what we wizards would have called a pureblood wizarding family. They have many relatives in most of the Wizarding families, the last I knew of the Black was there two sons, the note said 'SB' correct?" she asked. She was shocked. This Child was no Muggle born that was for sure, she may even be pureblood if the rumors were true about Sirius getting with Lucy.

"There was two sons of the Nobility of the Black family, Regulus Arcturus Black, the first born and heir to the Black and the second son Sirius Black, who was disowned when he began Hogwarts because he was sorted in the house of Gryffindor, when the Black family was traditionally put in Slytherin house" Minerva explained, and then she smiled and shacked her head.

"I was the head of Gryffindor when he was there with his friends, they called them selves 'the Marauder' they did all sorts of pranks and got in so much trouble, but everyone enjoy there 'grand Halloween Pranks' oh those were the days, were students were normal and teacher were in good relations with their students, I don't know why but these days student seem to think we punish them for our own amusement because we are old" she said with a heavy sigh.

"So you think this Sirius Black is Chloe's real father?" Phillip asked with a sadden expression. The man Minerva was describing sounded like a good man and it kind of made him feel sad to know that her father was such a great person.

"All the clues seem to point in that direction, and there was a rumor that he got with a woman in war but I never heard about a child I have to admit" she replied, she could see the sadness in the man's eyes. "If he did it would explain why her mother had died, he told everyone that she had been dieing for a while and then just gave up the fight, the news broke all our hearts in the order"

"I'm sorry you said war, is that why Chloe was left here, and why hasn't come back for her, did he die fighting" Anne asked.

"About twenty years ago the Wizarding world began a war between Lord Voldemort and the order of the phoenix, it was a long war, and ended in 1981 when a family called the Potters were killed by Lord Voldemort" she said in a voice full of grief. "their son, Harry Potter was the only to survive from the attack, however as to answer your question, Sirius Black did not die in the war...he was the one that told the Dark Lord where the Potters were, for that he is in the Wizarding prison Azkaban, where he will stay for being an evil wizard and the murderer of Peter Pettigrew and the murder of twelve Muggles"

"Oh my god" Anne said as she covered her mouth with both hands and turned her head towards her little girl in the garden. Phillip also looked at Chloe then back to Minerva.

"So what do you suggest we do Professor?" he asked as he took in what she had said. But one thing didn't make sense. Why had a man who had given up his only daughter for her safety, a man who had given a couple the happiness they always wanted. Kill two of his best friends and twelve innocent people? It didn't make sense.

"It would be best to let the child believe you are her real parents for the time being" she said as she gave the blanket back to Anne.

"Ok, we will" Phillip said and he watched Anne shakily put the blanket and the note back in its hiding place. "Anne, why don't you go get Chloe I think it's time to set this straight and Professor McGonagall can explain Hogwarts to her and what she got to do to get ready for the school year" he suggest to his wife. Anne went to get Chloe and Phillip turned back to Minerva. "When Chloe finds out about this what will happen?"

"I do not know that we relay purely on her and how she takes it, there is no way of know before hand" Minerva said as she looked into his eyes with a serious look. "You have done well raising her, even though I have not met her properly I can tell you and your wife were meant to parents, great ones at that, you both have good hearts and will protect her, you should be proud on what you have done, I know many Muggles that have disowned they children when they find out they are magical"

They heard the back doors close and turned to her Chloe Stand by her Mother hugging her book to her chest. Chloe looked up at her mum then back to Minerva with a shameful expression. She bowed her head and moved around the couch so that she was on her left, head still down.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected your by laughing at the letter, when I read it, it just seemed too unreal" she said in a low voice, Minerva could see that she hugged her book closer to her chest. Minerva gave a little chuckle, causing both parents to give a confused expression.

"That alright dear, in fact it was quick amusing" she said softly. Chloe looked up at her.

"It was?" she asked.

"Yes, most just look at it and ignore it when they read it, you must actually be the first to ever laugh at the letter"

"Really" Chloe saw that the lady was trying to lighten the mood. "Well at least I'm not normal, normal it boring" at this Minerva gave a grin at the smile.

"I agree Normal can be boring at times" she held out her hand to the girl. "Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Chloe shook her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Minerva McGonagall" she said with a kind innocent smile. "You're the one that sign the letter?" Chloe asked as she looked at the lady. She was dressed like one of the characters in one of her many books.

"Yes, well remembered, but the way do you still have the letter, it has your list of equipments and uniform on it" she asked not sure if she will have to bring one with her tomorrow when they went shopping.

"Yes" Chloe said as she opened the back of her book and pulled out the envelop. "I liked to writing style and the seal so I was going to put it on my wall in my room" she smiled. "Did you write it by hand, it doesn't look like it was typed?"

"No I wrote one of the letters and had my quill write the rest, however I did write the name and address on all of them and signed them" she explained.

"That's really cool, but in a way you did write them all if you think about it, it's your hand writing so it really looks like you wrote them all just in less time" Chloe suggest and Minerva began to think of what she said.

"I suppose when you think of it like that" she then looked at the time. "Good Merlin, look at the time, and I haven't even explained any thing" she looked to both Phillip and Anne with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry I feel like I'm keeping you all for so long and wasting your time" she apologized. Phillip gave a chuckle and Anne gave a kind smile.

"Not at all, it's lovely to hear about all this, would you like another cup of tea Professor" Anne asked as she picked up the tea pot.

"Yes please Mrs Perth" Minerva answered.

"Honey… can I have a coffee please…"Phillip asked, dragging out the two words to an almost whining noise.

"Of course dear" Anne replied as she poured Minerva tea, "you know where the coffee maker is, help your self" she said as she looked at him with an amused gleam in her eyes as she saw his face fall. Phillip got up and made his way to the to the kitchen.

"Now where to begin, Hogwarts, right, Hogwarts is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Minerva Began to explain. "It is a British Wizarding boarding school that teaches young witches and wizards all there is to the magical arts, Hogwarts it's self is a castle that is located in Scotland and there are mountains around all the school and the loch and forest beside it, however it is only like that so that the students are protected and safe and also to prevent our ways of teaching so they are never revealed to the Muggle world"

"What is a Muggle, is that Mum, Dad and Thomas?" Chloe asked and she seemed to in aw just hearing the words castle made her excited, the though of going to school in a castle.

"Yes, they are Muggles, you, Chloe are a Muggle-born, which is nothing to be ashamed of before you let anyone tell you different, it just means you have non-magical Parents in fact there three this year out of the thirty three students to attend" she said kindly, she hated that people outcast the Muggle-borns for no reason.

"As you can gather there is not many people to a year at Hogwarts, however in your first year on your first night you are sorted in to one of the four house and that house is where you will stay for the next seven years while you are being trained. You have to do the basic lessons the first year and then in your third year you get to choose some of the lessons you would wish to study, to get to Hogwarts you are to take the train form London main station called 'the Hogwarts Express"

"Cool, but do mum and dad have to pay for the schooling?" Chloe asked as Phillip came back into the room. This was the part that he was dreading, the school was going to be a fortune and they'd have to tell her that she couldn't do it.

"The Schooling and boarding are free along with your meals and the train ride" before she continued she looked right at Anne and Phillip. "However you must pay for your uniform, learning equipment, books and if you have a pet the food for it and it's keep, we do however surplice the ink for the quills until your third year when you are able to leave the castle to get your own form the village near by"

"So how much should we need for that" Phillip asked, they had about four hundred to spend on both the kids for school and half of that was for Thomas, the most at the moment they could spear was three hundred for this maybe four if needed but it would be unfair on Thomas.

"As much as you can spear we will be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow eleven o'clock shape" and with that she brought out her wand and levitated her hat back to her and stood up. "Thank you for having me this evening, good night and I will see you tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Perth, Chloe" and with a bow of her head she disapprated away.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had apprated in to the middle of Albus Dumbledore's Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, in front of his desk just below the stairs. Albus was feeding Fawkes, his Phoenix as she appeared.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, you're the first to report back, how did it go with the student?" he asked in his normal joyous, jolly voice. Minerva gave him a hard and calculating look.

"Albus, did you know that Chloe Perth was not a Muggle born, but a Black" she questioned. She would never go against Dumbledore, however she was allowed to be mad at him for not telling her things that she should know, like the fact that Sirius black had, had a daughter and the fact that she would be looking after her till she got to this school in September. Dumbledore's eyes lit up as if it was Christmas.

"So she is his then? Does she look like him? Does she have a powerful will like her father? Does she feel like she feel became as powerful as him?" suddenly Albus was asking so many questions it beginning to give her a headache.

"Albus Stop!" she cried, Dumbledore became quiet and Minerva took a deep breath. "Now why did you not tell me that you thought that the child would be Black, you must have known I would have found out" she asked turning the tables on him.

"I had heard the rumors as you and the others in the order had, however three nights before James and Lily Potter was killed Sirius came to me in conference, he told me he had, had a child and asked me that if any thing was to happen to him to make sure she was kept a secret so she was not used in the war against him or any of us" he said. "But he never told me who the mother was so I assume it was Lucy Rockwood who gave birth to the child, after all no one but Sirius saw her in the year before she died"

"Why didn't you tell me Albus before I went to see her and the family tonight"

"Because I had no proof of this, until you told e your self that she was"

"But I have no proof either, all I have to go on is a pale green baby blanket with the black crest on it and a not that was signed SB, for all we now the real father could have framed the child as being Blacks because they could face up to the responsibilities of being a parent"

"Well then we have a mystery to solve while the children are here this year, don't we, McGonagall, we have little Harry and little Chloe to look out for" Dumbledore said with a grin. "Goodnight, Professor" and with that Minerva knew that she was being dismissed.

"Goodnight Headmaster" she said in an emotionless voice, her anger towards him would not just go with one conversation and they both knew that.

* * *

Hey! that's all for this time, hope you liked reading it as much as i liked writing it.

Please review, it doesn't have to be a long one, but i do like to read them as see of people are enjoying this story or not.

thank you for reading, will update soon as i can, but i would like at least 2 reviews before then if i may ask that of you all.

-MSW-


	4. Pubs & Banks

The next day like McGonagall had promised, she cam and took Chloe and Anne out to get Chloe's school things. They got the bus to town and then walked for a bit. That's when they came to pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and the hanging sign coming off the front of the pub had the out line of a witch stirring something in a black cauldron with a notch in the bottom. Anne looked at the pub with puzzled and worried expression. Chloe saw it and decided to joke with her mum.

"Professor, are we going for a drink before shopping" She asked slyly. McGonagall looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, she had her hat on so added to the look as if to you 'why on earth would we do that' which cause Chloe to chuckle.

"No Chloe, why would you think such a thing?" She replied sternly.

"Because you've brought us to a pub in London when we are meant to be shopping Professor" Chloe explained trying to remain calm, the look her mother was giving was so funny. Anne was trying to figure out what the hell they were doing there. McGonagall looked to Anne about to ask why the child might think such a thing, but when she saw her look her eyes widen slightly with realised and turned back to Chloe.

"I can see you are going to quite the mischievous student young Miss Perth" and the turned back to Anne to explain. "The entrance to Diagon Ally is in the back of this Pub so Muggles don't come across it by accident, also because many wizards come this pub really, not many Muggle tend to enter it, there is no need to worry Mrs Perth"

"Oh" Anne said embarrassed for thinking that the professor was planning something else. "I guess that makes a lot of sense" now thinking it over it did. The three entered with McGonagall entered first followed by an exited Chloe and a nervous Anne. As they enter they could tell that it must be the lunch time rush as there were many people around.

"Prof-professor McGonagall" a man came up strutting. He wore purple robes and a purple turban wrapped around his head. McGonagall turned around to see the man and put on a fake smile as if to seem please to see the man.

"Hello Professor Quirrell, how are you today?" she asked out of Politeness.

"I-I'm fine thank y-you, you'll never guess w-who just came th-though" he said. There was a pause as if he was expecting McGonagall to say something, however when she didn't he took it as a sign to continue. "H-Harry Potter" McGonagall rolled her eyes at the man.

"Yes Professor, I would have thought that the boy would come though here to get to the ally, after all the students that have the staff to help them get their school things are out today with the student and their families" She replied a little coldly. She didn't like the man much. She thought he was too isolated from the rest of the staff. To her he just seemed a pit to much of a pushover, almost like it was an act but didn't really care as long as he was fair to students and got them thought there exanimations.

"oh y-yes, now I remember the H-Headmaster m-mentioning something like that t-this morning" by now the mans strutting was getting on her nerves, I mean can no one else realise that they wear fake, she remembered her friend Ben from nursery having a strutting problem and even he could control it a little even if he was only four, this was a fully grown man for crying out load. Quirrell turned his gaze to the child and asked "is this the s-student you were a-assigned?"

"Yes, Professor Quirrell this is Mrs Perth and her daughter Miss Chloe Perth who will be starting at Hogwarts in September" she said pointing to the right person as she said their names. Then lifted her other arm and said. "Mrs Perth, Chloe, this is Professor Quirrell, Hogwarts Defence against the dark arts Professor"

"H-How do you do?" he asked as he shook Chloe's hand and then Anne's. His hands were clammy and they both had to resist the urge to wipe there hands.

"I'm fine thank you, I really can't wait to get shopping for my School stuff" she said then turned her head towards McGonagall. "May we go now Professor McGonagall?" she asked sweetly. Her mother frowned looked as if she was going to tell her off for being rude but McGonagall interrupted before she could.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't want to be leaving it too late, when it gets really busy, excuse us Professor Quirrell, I'll see you at Hogwarts" McGonagall said as she started to walk away form the other professor towards the back of the pub

"Of c-course, see you in September C-Chloe" he said and then went back to the bar where he was when they had come in. Chloe gave a shiver when her back was to him and walking at McGonagall's side.

"That man is really weird, he gives me the creeps" she said as they walked towards the back door.

"Yes, most students think that the first time meeting him, however he his really quite harmless" McGonagall said then gave the girl a smirk. "And thank you for your quick thinking" she complemented.

"Any time if it means getting away form him, I know I won't look forward to his lesson already" she said pouting. "Do I have to take his lesson professor?" she whined. McGonagall laughed at the childish antics; it was wonderfully weird to see a child that acted so mature have a childish action.

"Yes well, Chloe you know that was also quite rude you did so I expect to be not so rude in future to him, the man can't help how he talks" Anne scolded her, but was also glade for her daughters quick thinking, but she had to be the good parent and tell her off for it.

The three walked to the door and stopped, Chloe became so exited she felt like she did when ever her dad took her to her favourite book store a week for her birthday to see what books she wanted. She knew he was always looking over at her to see now she reacted with the books so he knew what books to buy for her. It took till she was eight for him to figure out which expression meant what, but she was never ungrateful for the ones she got just a little sad when they were not the books she really wanted.

As McGonagall pushed the door, Chloe's eyes went wide with excitement then, confused at what they saw, all there was a brick wall and a metal stair case. Chloe looked at the professor.

"Um, did we go into the wrong pub Professor?" she asked and McGonagall almost choked on her chuckle and shook her head and walked up to the wall and took out her wand. She tapped the end of it on the bricks around a place missing some bricks. When she finished the brick began to move. The bricks moved until the stopped moving either side, revealing a colour street. Anne gasped at the site.

"I guess that was another was to prevent Muggles getting in then Professor?" Anne asked as they started walking down the street, Chloe turned her head and saw that once they were though the bricks moved back to where they were before, in to a wall. She faced forward and took in the sight of the street. It was very busy with lots of people moving form shop to shop, people standing talking and children talking to others.

She felt very out of place as most had a cape or a clock over the nice clothes where as she had decided to put on a pair of jeans with a black vest and an open green check shirt. She had left her hair down but her side fringe clipped out of her face and out of the way of her glasses. They made there way past lots of different shops and stands selling lots of different things.

"Money exchange first I think and then we can get started on the list, so sound good to you two?" McGonagall said as they were getting to where the street spilt into two different streets in a 'Y' shape. There was a big white building three stories high and had a sign that read '_**Gringotts Bank'**_

"Money exchange? Do you not use pound in the Wizarding world" Anne asked fascinated. Every thing around confused her but at the same time made her want to learn more about the Wizarding world.

"No, our currency is Galleons, Sickles and Knuts" she said.

"Where as you use Pounds and pennies I believe"

"Oh, that makes kind of sense" and with that the three walked into the bank. As they walked in Anne and Chloe noticed that there was a different kind of creatures working at the desk. Chloe looked at them and tried to think what they could be.

"Professor, are they goblins by any chance?" McGonagall looked down at her for a second then back to where she was walking. Anne looked around taking in every thing around them.

"Well observed Chloe, how did you know they were goblins?" she asked as she spotted a free desk and started to move to it.

"They look somewhat like how I pictured the ones in my books would look like" she stated as they walked in front of the desk. They stood in front for a couple of minutes until McGonagall's expression became one of annoyance and she cleared her throat. The Goblin put his quill and looked up but when he saw that it was McGonagall his small body jolted back with surprise.

"Madam McGonagall" he said, his beady eyes wide with surprise. Chloe looked at her trying to figure out what he was scared about.

"Yes, here is my wand as identification" she stated in a hard voice as she took out the wand and past it to the creature. He took the want and inspected it then past it back to her out stretched hand. "This young witch, Miss Chloe Perth, withes to make an exchange of money form Muggle to wizardry" the goblin turned to me and out stretched his hand. I pulled out the three hundred pounds in twenty pound notes that mum had given me earlier and put it in his hand.

The goblin put each of the fifth-teen notes up to the light coming form the window and then wrote something in his book. He then turned back to Chloe, satisfied that all the notes were real and legal.

"How would you like the money Miss Perth" she said. She could tell he was trying to give off a kind voice but she knew that it was only because he was afraid of Professor McGonagall, something she desperately wanted to know why.

"What ever you would recommend, I don't really know so what would you suggest?" the goblin looked taken back at Chloe's replied then had a look of though across his face.

"It is to get your school supplies, correct?" he asked in which Chloe only nodded. "Then I would suggest that we exchange it by the maximum number of Galleons you can get which mean you would end up with ninety-nine Galleons, eleven Sickels and three Knuts" he said as he wrote something down in his book.

"Ok we'll do it like that then please…"

"Wikz, Miss Perth" and with that he walked off with the notes in his hands. While he walked away Chloe turned to McGonagall.

"Professor, why was he afraid of you?" she asked curiously.

"I had a problem with one of the goblins about thirty years ago and complained to the management about it, in the end, the goblin got sacked because I told them that if they didn't get rid of him I would curse them all" she shrugged her shoulders "ever since then they tend to avoid serving me in worry of losing their jobs or getting hexed." The three fell in to silence as they waited for Wikz to come back. He came back about two minute later with a small brown sack.

"Here you go Miss Perth...have a nice day" he said unsure as if he wasn't used to the phase and tried to give a smile. It was a scary smile, but Chloe didn't care and gave him a smile of her own.

"Thank you Mr Wikz" she said as she took the sack and but it into her shoulder bag. "You have a nice day too, see you round" and with that the three turned and started to walk to the exit. When they were right by the door someone call out for McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall!" all three turned round to see a large hairy man give her a big wave. McGonagall smiled at the man and then looked at the boy that was walking beside him. He looked about Chloe's age.

"Ah, Hello Hagrid, how are you doing today?" McGonagall asked as they waited for the two to catch up.

"I'm fine Professor just getting Harry some money to get 'im started on 'is school shopping is all" he said as we now stood just off the door of the bank. "Harry this is Professor McGonagall, she'll be your Transfiguration professor when you get to Hogwarts" the large man told the boy.

"Hello" he said happily. Now that he was closer Chloe saw that he stuck out like she did in his faded jeans that looked too big for him, grey t-shirt and faded grey and blue check shirt. "My names Harry Potter, nice to meet you" he said as she held out his hand to McGonagall. She shook it then pointed to Anne as she released it. "

Nice to meet you Harry, this is Mrs Perth and her daughter Chloe Perth, she is also going to be starting at Hogwarts in September" she said politely. "Mrs Perth, Chloe this is Rubeus Hagrid, Games keeper and Keys Keeper at Hogwarts" she said proudly at which Hagrid just gave a chuckle and out stretched a head to Anne.

"Nice to meet you ladies" he said as he shook her hand and then turned to Chloe. Chloe gave him a calculating look.

"Are you related to giants by any chance Mr Hagrid" Harry gave her a weird look as if to say 'what are you nuts no' but Hagrid just gave a big laugh.

"I am indeed, little Miss Perth, in fact my mother was a giant" he said with a large smile, which made Chloe smile as well. All she could think about the book **The **_**BFG**_** or 'The **_**Big Friendly Giant**_**' **children's book by Roald Dahl. "How could you tell" he asked which caused Chloe's smile to widen.

"Because there is no way you could be that tall without a little giant in you" she said.

"You know what Chloe when you get a free day when you get to Hogwarts whey don't you come down to my hut with your friends and we'll have a nice cup of tea" he suggest. "It seem every year the student always forget I'm a former student" she said sadly.

"Defiantly, but right now I think we need to get started on the shopping or we won't be home to make dinner, you want to come?" she asked Harry. But he shook his head.

"No thanks, but I'll see you on the train ok?" he said with a smile. Chloe smiled back.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you Harry, Hagrid, I'll see you around" she said and then all five walked out the bank and walked there different ways.

"Are ok Chloe? I thought you might have wanted to stay and talk longer to them?" Anne asked. Normally Chloe liked small talk with new people.

"Yeah, I just want to get these books so I know I have them and I can have a look thought them before I start school" she replied.

"You know I think you will do well at Hogwarts just fine young Miss Perth" McGonagall said with a small smile towards the girl.

"Thank you professor" Chloe Beamed ad they walk toward a shop that had 'Flourish and Blotts' posted on top of the door, to start the shopping.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed reading it. I am a bit disappointed that i only got one review on the last chapter, but thank you to sabrina-luna-potter for your review.

please review so i can see what you think.

-MSW-


	5. Books and Robes

The three walked in the **'**Flourish and Blotts' book shop, and Chloe fell in love, rows and rows of books, piles of books and even another level with more books, all the books were making Chloe just want to just stay forever and read them all. There wasn't many people in the shop, only a couple of children and a few adults. McGonagall saw the look on Chloe's face and wanted to laugh at how a couple of books could make her so happy.

"Why don't you go find your books Chloe while I introduce Mrs Perth to the shore keeper" she suggested and looked to meet Mrs Perths face and saw she was chuckling.

"Ok, I won't be too long" the young girl said as she started to walk towards the bookshelves and start her search. She put her hand in her bag and brought out her Hogwarts list.

"Come along Mrs Perth lets get you aquatinted with the Book Keep I can tell you may be spending a lot of time here over the years" McGonagall said with a wink. An hour later Chloe was still looking for the last book she needed, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. She walked along the selves on the top level searching for it been as authors form S-Z was on this level, and the others were on the bottom level of the shop.

"Ah found it" and she went to grab one of the copies. There was thirteen of them and she had grabbed to one on the left end.

"Gee wiz, I found you" Chloe turned her head and saw a young girl reaching for the same book but the copy on the right end. She had Bushy brown hair lose and wasn't wearing a cape or cloak either. 'She must also have a Professor with her, I wonder if she and Harry are the to Muggle borns in my year' Chloe thought to her self. She then decided to introduce herself to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Perth" Chloe introduced and she put all her books under her right arm and held out her Left hand to the girl with a smile.

"Hermione Granger" the girl said as she did the same as her and shook her hand. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year for the first time too?" she asked as she looked at the books under Chloe's arm.

"Yes, I'm here with my Mum and a Professor to help me yet used to Wizarding world, my dad would have came as well but he had to work, He's a lawyer for a local firm" Chloe stated Proudly, Not arrogantly but trying to make a conversation. Hermione smiled brightly at this.

"Great, I'm here with my Dad and a Professor, he and Mum are both dentists at the same place but in the holiday they take different shift so someone's always with me, but Mum was working so Dad came, this is out last stop before we have to go" she said with a smile. They had both started to head to the till to pay for their books when they saw that their Shopping groups were talking to each other. As they got closer Anne turned to Chloe with a big grin.

"Chloe this is Mr Granger and Professor Vector, she's the Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts" Anne introduced.

"Hermione this is Mrs Perth and Professor McGonagall, she'll be your Transfiguration Professor when you get to Hogwarts" Mr Granger said to Hermione. Choe and Hermione held out their left hands to the people they were introduced to and they all shook hands with each other.

"Chloe, Hermione this is Mrs Yaxley. She is the owner of this wonderful shop" McGonagall said as she nodded to the elderly lady the oak desk. She had round glasses and her hair was grey or what looked like sliver and what really fizzy and wavy.

"Hello young Ladies are you exited to go to Hogwarts in September?" she asked in a kind, soft voice, we both nodded our heads. "Which one first then" she asked us looking form one to the other.

"I guess you should go first, been as it's your last stop" Chloe said as she took a little step back. Hermione gave the books to the woman.

"Thank you Chloe" she said politely. The woman gave a little squeal. "Oh what wonderful manner" she said happily as she wrote down some thing in her book. "Why can't all the students be like that, most try to be first to leave my shop, it get very boring" she stated with a heavy sigh.

"Why would they do that" Chloe asked with a confused face. "I think this place is great, in fact I might come here last next year so I don't have to rush around finding things" she said happily making the woman grin even more.

"Me too" Hermione agreed with a big smile. The woman gave a chuckle and looked to McGonagall.

"They sound just like you, McGonagall when you started" she said with a big smile.

"That was when you was in your second year and was helping your mother with the shop to urn spending money for Hogsmeade" McGonagall also chuckled remembering. "Oh those were the days, learning the magic, not teaching the stubborn how to cast them"

"Oh yes" Mrs Yaxley then turned to Chloe and Hermione. "Would you too like to buy an extra book, it's on sale just for you too, for being such nice young witches"

"Really? What is it" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It is Hogwarts, A history" she said as she levitated two books form the selves in front of the group. "Not many students b the book because it's not on the list of books, however it is a really good book to read when you go to Hogwarts, especially if you are new to the world of magic" she said with a smile. "It's normal price is seven Galleons, but for you two lovely young ladies we'll make it three Galleons, which would make the total, fifth-teen Galleons and one Sickle"

"Ok thank you Mrs Yaxley" and with that Hermione, Mr Granger and Professor Vector made their way to the door. "See you at Hogwarts Chloe" Hermione said as they left the shop. Chloe turned to the counter and gave the books to Mrs Yaxley. She took the book and wrote the title on the page while Chloe go the right amount out of her sack of money.

"Here you go dear" she said as she passed the books to Chloe as Chloe gave her the money. While she counted in Chloe put her books in her bag. McGonagall took out her want and pointed it to the bag and muttered something, then put the wand away. "McGonagall that was a wonderful idea" Mrs Yaxley exclaimed. Chloe looked confused so looked into the bag and saw that the books had been shrunk along with her sack of coins.

"You shrunk my books?" Chloe stated while looking at McGonagall confused. Both women gave a quite chuckle. "No, I put an extension charm on it, this way the bag will be able to hold more and save us having to carry so many bags" she explained.

"Don't worry when we get you two back to your home I can take it off" she continued.

"Oh no don't" Chloe said quickly. McGonagall gave her a shocked look. So Chloe gave a big grin. "It sounds so cool, please may I keep the charm on it" she asked.

"As you wish dear, now we must be going, see you later Mrs Yaxley" and with that the three walked out the shop. "Right then uniform next I think" she said and the three women made there way to a shop that had mannequins in the window and a pair of scissors moving over the door. The sign that was over the top of the window said 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' The three enter the shop and saw that there were mostly mothers and some children getting the black robes.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I'm Madam Malkin and I'm here to help all my customers, do you know your measurement or do you need to measured and help finding the robes you need" a bubbly woman said as soon as they enter the shop. There was too floors again to the shop and three door at the back of the shop by the stair case.

"We need this young witch to be measured please Madam Malkin" McGonagall asked as she pointed to Chloe, Chloe gave a smile at the witch to be polite.

"Of course right this way to the dressing room and will get started" Madam Malkin said as that four made there way to the first door out of the three at the back of the shop. Once in the room, Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke a tape measure, a pin cushion, a quill and a piece of parchment floated in the air. "Could you write down the measurements" she asked Anne with a sweet smile.

"Um sure" she replied and the quill and parchment floated towards her. As so as she touched them they became a normal quill and parchment. Then a chair and small table appeared the same way, a puff of smoke. Anne sat and waited for the measurements. Madam Malkin took the tape measure and walked to Chloe.

"Could up stand on the stall please" and she spanned her fingers and the stall moved from the corner into the middle of the little room. Chloe stepped on to it and stood straight. Madam Malkin moved and wrapped the tape around her head. "Head size thirty four, stretch out your arms out to the side dear" Chloe did so and Madam Malkin stretched the tape between the shoulders. "Between shoulders twenty five" she then moved the tape over to the arm. "Shoulder to wrist fifty five" the tape was then moved to the back. "Neck to bum forty seven" then she moved to wrap it around Chloe's chest. "Bust thirty," the tape was then moved down a bit to the waist. "Waist is twenty nine" she then crouched so she could measure Chloe's leg. "Bum to leg fifty six," She then stepped way and snapped her fingers and the tape and pins went away. "Right come with me and I'll find your robes" she said as she opened the door. Once they got out she turned to McGonagall and Chloe.

"Why don't you wait here Chloe with Professor McGonagall while, me and your mother get your uniform" Madam Malkin suggested.

"Ok" they said and stay out the way.

"Professor McGonagall!" a lady cried as she walked towards them with a young girl with dark brown straight hair wearing a dark almost red pink clock, while the woman had a deep blue one.

"You are really popular professor, aren't you" Chloe said sarcastically with a smirk. However McGonagall just kept a straight face and sighed.

"That's what happens when you've be head of Gryffindor house for forty years" then looked at her. "Former student tend to come up to me and show me there children and then ask for me to keep an eye for them" she looked to the woman and smiled. "They're just being a worried parents, I would be surprised if you parent _didn't_ ask me to keep a look out after you after all I can tell you are going to a very mischievous student" she said with a smirk. The woman and girl walked in front of them.

"Hello Professor, how are you doing? I wasn't expecting to see you here today" she said politely and then looked to me and then back to McGonagall. "Is this your niece?" she asked kindly.

"No Mrs, I'm Chloe Perth, Professor is just helping me and my Mum with getting used to this world and ready for Hogwarts in September" Chloe said trying to be polite. She really did like this woman, but if people kept stopping them shopping then they'd never be done, and she didn't like going shopping normally, only for books. 'It's a good thing that mum is getting the uniform or we would have wasted time in this shop talking' Chloe thought to herself as she look at the girl behind the woman.

"Oh really, Rhiannon is starting at Hogwarts in September as well" the woman said pointing to the girl. "my names Sam Darling" she said as she half out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took it and then turned to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Rhiannon" Chloe said as she held out her hand to the girl. "How's your shopping going?" she asked with a smile.

"Nice to Meet you Chloe Perth" Rhiannon replied and shook Chloe's hand. "it's going well, we've got about half of it done" she then looked to her mum and then back with a sigh. "we would be done by now, but.. mum decided that she was going to talk to everyone she knows that's here, so it's going well, but it's also going slowly" she said with a chuckle. Chloe laughed too.

"yeah I know the feeling, if it's not mum asking questions on what is what, then it's people talking to Professor McGonagall" the two girls chuckled.

"so you're here with your mum and dad?"

"No just Mum, what about you is your dad also here?" she asked.

"No just Mum, but it doesn't make it easier, when she doesn't know what or where things are, it's a really good thing the Professor is here or else I would have thought one of my classmates were playing a trick on me" Chloe Explained.

"does that mean your parents are Muggles?" Chloe heart became heavy at the question. Here she is trying to make a friend and now the girl wasn't going to like her because she's a Muggle born.

"Yes" she replied quietly as if ashamed. But was then started when Rhiannon squealed and started jumping up and down. Not the reaction she was expecting. "Oh my Merlin, this is so Cool!" she squealed.

"I've never met a Muggle, ever, what are they like?" she asked still jumping form excitement. Chloe grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked around the shop finding people were looking at them weirdly. Sam Darling was looking at her daughter shocked and McGonagall was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned her gaze back to Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon, Don't do that ever again please, ok" Rhiannon looked at her confused then looked around and her wise widen with realised.

"I was really loud, wasn't I?" she said and her cheeks burned with embarrassed. Chloe just gave a laugh.

"Yeah, just a little bit" and then the two of them just laughed. "So you've never met a Muggle?" Chloe asked after they clamed down form there laugher.

"Yeah, we live in the all Wizarding families' area, Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon, there was Muggles there but I'm not aloud to go into the village till next summer after I've had a full year at Hogwarts, when I should have control over most of my magic, but I've had play dates with other wizards around the area like the Weasleys, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods" Rhiannon explained.

"Thats fair enough, well, if you can wait till my Mum comes back she can be the first Muggle you get to meet" Chloe said happily to cheer the girl up. It was obvious by her expression she really wanted to meet one after not being able to go to this 'village' so it should cheer her up. The two pairs keep talking for a few more minutes till Mrs Perth came back with a four bags in her hands. She had a smile on her face when she saw Chloe talking to another girl about her age. When she was at her old school she didn't have very many friends and the two she did have was a girl who was a tomboy and a shy boy hardly talked. They were an odd group but if it made her daughter happy, then she was happy. But by this girl's appearance she was a lot more in touch with her feminine side as she was wearing a pale pink sundress with a hot pink lining and two rows of stars going around the bottom. Maybe she can get Chloe to open up to her feminine side if they became friends. Chloe turned her head and saw her mum and waved her over.

"Hey Mum" she said when she was beside her. "this is Rhiannon Daring she's starting in September too" she said with a smile she then turned to the girl "Rhiannon this is my Mum, a Muggle" Anne scolded at her daughter and was about to tell her off for being so rude when she was right next to her, when she was interrupted by a squeal.

"Oh my Merlin, finally, I get to meet a Muggle, a real live Muggle" Rhiannon squealed and started to jump up and down clapping her hands together as she jumped. Chloe gabbed onto Rhiannon's shoulder to hold the girl still.

"Rhiannon!" Chloe groaned. Rhiannon looked at her confused and Chloe let out a heavy sigh, "your doing it again" she stated simply. Rhiannon's eyes grew wide with realised and though her had back and gave a very un lady like groan.

"Damn it not again" suddenly Sam brought up her hand and smacked her on the head, making Rhiannon's head go straight. You could tell it wasn't hard.

"oh, sorry Mum" Rhiannon said embarrassed. Sam only rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Really, it's not me you should be apologising too, anyone would think I never tort you manners at all" she then turned to Anne.

"I apologise for my daughter rude behaviour" she said with a sad smile. "I hope you can forgive her" but all Anne did was smile and wave her hands.

"No, it's ok, she did nothing wrong, I was just surprised, I was actually about to tell Chloe off for her rude behaviour when she squealed" Anne said kindly.

"I guess that they both still need a little work then" Sam said with a chuckle at the end. She then looked down at her watch. "oh Merlin is that the time, I'm sorry to be rube but we better be going if we want to get everything done for when the Diggorys come round, they are so nice and their son is such a handsome young gentleman" she said, more hinting to Rhiannon with the end comment, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes young Mr Cedric Diggory, I believe he will be a third year Hufflepuff, is he not, such a nice young man, he excels in my transfiguration classes" McGonagall said proudly.

"Yes he such a nice young man, he even said that he would look out for Rhiannon and her friends while she and he are at Hogwarts together" Sam stated happily. Chloe leaned closer to Rhiannon.

"Why is your Mum talking like he proposed to you or something?" she whispered.

"Because she wishes that we were getting married, but trust me he maybe all that they're saying but he's really not my type" and they both giggled.

"Well we must be off, Goodbye, Rhiannon say you're Goodbyes" she said as she turned round and started to walk to the door.

"Nice meeting you, I hope I see you on the train Chloe" She said as she held out her hand to her.

"Yeah you too, I hope you get your shopping done without any interruptions" Chloe said with a chuckle as she took Rhiannon's hand.

"I doubt that but thanks anyway, see you" and with that she walked quickly to catch up with her mother. Anne turned to her daughter and gave her the bags and the sack of coins to put in her bag.

"I like her, she seemed nice" Anne said with a smile.

"so did I, I think we could be great friends if we were in the same house, and even then still friends" Chloe said with a smile and the three walked out the shop to continue their shopping.

* * *

Thought i would be nice and give you all two updated chapters this time. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.

please read and review

-MSW-


End file.
